Riddled with Crime
Riddled With Crime is Tier 8 playable content that contains the Amusement Mile's Gang War Zone, the Turf War: Team Joker duo, the Turf War: Team Riddler duo, the Rise of the Bat operation and the Gotham City Zoo raid. Access to Riddled with Crime is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10. Story A gang war is brewing between the Joker and the Riddler, and has pulled in some of Gotham’s worst of the worst to choose sides to ally with in an epic power struggle. The city is in peril as some of the most iconic villains are vying for power, taking sides, and battling each other. But the people of Gotham need not worry as Batwoman and Nightwing are on the case and working with the GCPD to keep things from spiraling out of control. Talia al Ghul has also stepped out of the shadows to help, her motives her own. For now, she’s displeased with the Gotham villain’s unsanctioned war and even more displeased that her beloved, Batman, is still missing. Both heroes and villains alike need to work with Batwoman, Nightwing, and even the mysterious Talia Al Ghul to help the GCPD with containing this conflict before it tears Gotham City apart. Amusement Mile Gang War The Riddler made the first move in this wicked game of chess, sending his hired goons to take on the Joker’s clowns at the Amusement Mile. The entire area is a mess, filled with goons and gangsters from all walks of Gotham. A schism forms down the center of Gotham’s most notorious villains, each taking a side. The Joker vs The Riddler. Batwoman or Talia al Ghul are ready to give you the latest information to assist each side in an effort to burn up this powder keg of destruction and contain the devastation before it rips the city apart. Turf War: Team Joker and Turf War: Team Riddler Both the Joker’s men and the Riddler’s men are taking over strategic locations around Gotham like Cape Carmine and Ace Chemicals. Play both sides and help stop the other side from gaining too much ground in this deadly turf war. Rise of the Bat A break-in at WayneTech will lead to more clues about what really lurks in the shadows, and now it's a race against time - back to the Batcave. All of the mysteries behind this gang war will soon be revealed. Whoever controls the technology of WayneTech will surely prevail in this deadly game of chess. Prevent the shift of power, and find out what mysteries lurk behind this gang war. Gotham City Zoo All is finally revealed with who is behind this gang war in a final showdown at the Gotham City Zoo. It’s up to heroes and villains to stop their nefarious plot and save all of Gotham from a fate too terrifying to imagine. Characters Locations *Amusement Mile's Gang War *Gotham City Zoo Content Equipment Missions Duo *Turf War: Team Joker *Turf War: Team Riddler Operation *Rise of the Bat Raid *Gotham City Zoo Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats News Riddled with Crime Release Notes Trivia Trailer Gallery Category:DLC Category:Episode Category:Riddled with Crime